My Favorite Words
by Magic Bunny
Summary: Hermione Granger's favorite words are, "I hate Draco Malfoy!". But well they change? Read and find out!
1. Mysteries

My Favorite Words

By: Magic Bunny

"I hate you Draco Malfoy!" Hermione Granger shouted as she chased Draco Malfoy out of the library.

"Back at ya, Mudblood!" He shouted as Hermione began to slow down.

"I…swear, Malfoy, I'll...hex you into…the next millennium!" she shouted between gasps.

Hermione had been studying for a Herbology test; they were going to have the next day, when Draco Malfoy transfigured her teeth into marshmallows.

__

I hate him so much! She thought as she walked quietly in to the library, again.

As she passed shelf after shelf of large magical books, she tried to think of how many times Malfoy had taunted, teased, and totally destroyed her quiet study time.

"I hate that bloody git." She hissed under her breath. 

__

Just because Voldemort is back, doesn't give him the right to torment me! She thought angrily, as she picked up the Herbology book she had thrown on the wooden floor so she could chase Malfoy.

"Well at least he's not bothering Harry." She muttered, hugging the book to her chest.

During the summer break Hermione had cut her time short with Viktor Krum so she could stay with Harry and the Weasley's. But she regretted returning to England as soon as she had set foot in the Weasley's. The mood was all doom and gloom. She swore she could have died if she had to stay there the whole summer instead of just half the summer.

Hermione walked out of library and walked up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hello, Dear!" said the Fat Lady.

"Hello. Courage." She said.

"Yes, Dear, that's what we all need now." Said the Fat Lady as her portrait swung open.

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room in silence. 

__

Where's Harry and Ron? She asked herself.

Then she spotted them. They were both in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, doing their homework.

"Hi, guys." She said sitting down in an extra chair.

"Hello, Hermione." They said in dead voices.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Divination homework." Said Harry running his fingers through his messy black hair.

Hermione opened her Herbology book and began reading again.

She didn't try to carry on the conversation, if she did it would remind them all of the old, happy days. It hurt to even say "Quidditch".

No words could make Voldemort disappear or bring all of the people he killed back to life. Hermione knew this. Ron and Harry knew this. Now, even the whole world knew this.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all study till dinner.

"Let's go to the Great Hall and eat." Said Hermione closing her book.

Harry and Ron stood up and walked with Hermione to the Great Hall, which had gotten quiet after they had entered.

Harry looked down at the ground as they walked to the Gryffindor table. 

__

Poor Harry. Hermione thought as they sat down.

Hermione really wanted for things to be like they were before. 

She wanted Harry, Ron, and the whole Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be happy again. She wanted to scold Harry and Ron for being so childish. She wanted to be able to look at the Slytherins and not be afraid for her safety and the safety of others. She wanted to be able to send letters to Viktor, to tell him how much she missed him. But most of all she wanted to say she hated Draco Malfoy and mean it.

"Harry can you pass me the salt?" Hermione asked as she spooned some mashed potatoes on her plate.

Harry passed her the salt and bit into a piece of chicken.

Hermione was about to take a bite of the mashed potatoes when a familiar shiver went up her spine. She only got this shiver when someone was looking at her.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco Malfoy staring at her. His gray eyes fixed on her. He then suddenly jerked back and looked away. 

Hermione blushed a little and continued to eat her dinner.

Draco Malfoy had started annoying her and staring at her from the beginning of school. It really confused and annoyed Hermione. She wanted to know why he was staring and picking on her.

__

I'll find out sooner or later, Draco Malfoy. She thought looking at her friend's solemn faces.

Hello!

This is Magic Bunny here! I just decided to start up another story because I got bored. 

Please review this story and tell me if I should continue this. But if you don't like it tell me and I'll just write The Cupid Games.

Thank you,

Magic Bunny


	2. Blushing Dragon

My Favorite Words

By: Magic Bunny

Hermione was walking to the library after dinner, humming a cheerful little tune, which never reached her heart.

"Granger." Said a cold voice.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco Malfoy walking up to her. His "body guards" weren't with him.

"What?" she snapped.

"Where are you going?" he asked when he caught up with her.

"Does it matter where I, the Mudblood scum as you like to call me, go?" she asked frowning.

"It was just an innocent question." He said. "But then again you are a know-it-all bookworm."

Hermione frowned and stomped to the library.

"I can't believe him!" she said as she shivered.

__

Is he following me? She asked herself, taking a peek over her shoulder.

She saw someone hide behind a suit of armor. She shook her head and continued to the library.

__

I can't study if he keeps on following me! I need to study for the Herbology and Potions tests tomorrow! Hermione thought angrily as she pushed open the library's large pine doors.

Hermione was the only one in the library, except for the librarian of course.

Hermione walked silently to the back of the library where large French doors let pale moonlight shine in on the old books.

She then pulled out her wand and two books, which fit in the palm of her hand, from her robe pocket.

"Enlargio!" she said pointing her wand at the two books which then grew very fat.

__

I'll study potions first. It'll be easy to just memorize the list of ingredients.

"What potion was I supposed to memorize?" she asked out loud as she flipped through the large potion book.

"We're doing healing potions, Granger." Said Draco Malfoy, who was leaning against one of the shelves, hidden by shadows.

Hermione's head snapped up and glared at Draco Malfoy.

"What do _you_ want?" she spat as she slammed her book shut.

"I can be in the library too, you know." Said Malfoy crossing his arms.

Hermione scrowled and stomped up to him.

"Why do you keep on following me?" she snapped angrily.

Malfoy's cheeks turned pink and he looked down at his feet.

"Why would I want to follow a Mudblood?" he asked, not looking up at her.

"I wouldn't know, because I'm not you." Hermione said sitting down again and opening her book.

"Why are you studying?" Malfoy asked looking up at her.

Hermione looked up and opened her mouth to say something when Malfoy stepped into the moonlight.

__

What just happened to Malfoy? She asked herself.

The moonlight shone brightly on Draco Malfoy's white-blond hair, which was loosely falling on his pale face. His gray eyes shining with a hidden emotion, Hermione didn't really understand.

"Granger?" he said peering into her eyes.

Hermione jerked back, sending herself and her chair to the ground.

"Ow!" she said propping herself up on her elbow.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked coming to her side.

Hermione nodded as he helped her to sit up right on the floor.

"Why'd you fall?" he asked as he helping her up.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked as she placed her chair up right.

Malfoy smiled at her, cheeks turning pink.

"I'll be going now." He said turning around to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow in potions…Hermione."

Malfoy disappeared in the shadows leaving Hermione gapping.

"Draco Malfoy just called me Hermione."

Blushing, Hermione sat down and tried to study for the rest of the night.

Hello!

Sorry I took me so long to post this chapter, but I was trying to write this and my other story at the same time…And if this chapter is hard to understand, it's because I didn't reread it.

Anyways thanks to rycosis, CherryLips, Mione G, Star of Light, Myst Enchantress, porkypop, Heather, Sucker For Romance, ChimaeraGurl, Elizabeth Choi, zombie-miho, kristina, Fire goddess, Johanna, lyra, Noelle, surfboard chick for reviewing my story!

Now that you read this chapter…IT'S TIME TO REVIEW!

Thank you, 

Magic Bunny

P.S.

I know I can barely keep up with this story, but I might post a new story soon. Tell me if I should or shouldn't post another story.


End file.
